Issei Hyoudou (Shardsverse)
Issei Hyoudou is the main protagonist of the fanfiction story: Highschool DxD: Shard Chronicles as well as the main protagonist of the anime and light novel, Highschool DxD. He is the older brother of Hitomi Hyoudou and the son of Gorou and Miki Hyoudou. Issei is the current Ever-Being, meaning that he is the current vessel of the Primordial Dragon Goddess of Order Corona, and the successor of the previous Ever-Being Razdan. He is the 2600th Ever-Being to be born and the second one to be born near the time of the Fusion, which happens every 26,000 years. This Issei shares many of his canon counterpart's traits such as his perversion and his suspicion of women. History Initially, Issei's parents had trouble having children with his mother's first two pregnancies ending in a miscarriage. The two had expected it due to the injuries Miki sustained during the Great War against the Cult of the End on Etheria which ended in the death of the previous Ever-Being, Razdan, and his best friend turned greatest enemy, Samuel. The two had retired from the Skywatch and lived in Japan on Materia/Earth. When Miki was pregnant for the third time, Issei's father, Gorou prayed to the al the Gods, including the Rune Dragons, to grant him and his wife a child at a Shinto Shrine. When the child was born, he was named Issei due to his father's honest wishes of success. When he was a child, strange events surrounded Issei. Strange flashes of light, random explosions, and other things plagued Issei as a child. One day, when he and Irina were playing, the two were being harassed by a bunch of older kids. Issei fought back allowing Irina to run and Issei was then being pummeled into the ground by the older children. In self-defense, Issei unconsciously Illuminated himself, blasting all the children away from him. Issei's parents found him unconscious in a small crater. As he got older, the incidents stopped occurring. Sometime during his childhood, Issei met an old man who told him and other children stories about breasts, which eventually led to Issei's fascination with them and his perverted tendencies. He attended the same middle school with Matsuda and Motohama and the three of them started attending Kuoh Academy one year before the story, and have come to be known as the Perverted Trio to just about the entire school. Appearance Issei is a man in his late teens and is of average height. Issei has brown hair with two shirt locks behind his head and has brown eyes. He wears the standard male uniform of Kuoh Academy consisting of a white button-up shirt, dark grey slacks, and a dark grey blazer. Underneath his button-up is a red t-shirt. While many of Kuoh's female populace hates him for his perverted antics, they have noted that Issei possesses a fairly athletic and muscular build. Personality Much like his canon counterpart, Issei is headstrong and extremely perverted. He tends to rush into battle, Leeroy Jenkins style, without much of a plan other than beating his opponent up whenever his comrades/friends are insulted or defeated. He is also somewhat self-centered and arrogant, staring at women's breasts shamelessly and expressing his desire to have a harem. Despite his perverted nature, Issei is kind and selfless as well as courageous. Like his counterpart in canon, he has a habit of not minding his own business as seen with his interactions with Kiba and Akeno. Issei is often likened to his father, Gorou, as Creoz has stated that he is like him back during their war against the Church of Aurba while being cunning at the same time like his mother, Miki. Issei is shown to be very intelligent yet his grades don't reflect the amount of intelligence he has mainly due to his love of breasts as well as his overall laziness. He is a kind and loving brother to Hitomi and she is the one person that Issei will not allow anyone to peep on. He is extremely overprotective of her and will hurt anyone who touches even one strand of hair on her head with the slightest hint of malice. Like his canon counterpart, he is shown to have a fear of women though this is curbed thanks to his increased interactions with Rias. He fears that he will be hurt again despite the fact that he knows it won't happen. Like his canon counterpart, Issei is somewhat dense to the ongoing rivalries the girls in the Occult Research Club has for his affections. Regarding his destiny and occupation as the Ever-Being, Issei expresses great reluctance with accepting it, stating that he is just a lowly devil. He slacks off in his learning of the various magical arts upon entering Lexida despite the fact that he excels at all of them, being labeled as a magical prodigy like that of his cousin Zoe. However, whenever a problem related to his status occurs, Issei feels extremely guilty as he could have stopped it due to him being the Ever-Being. Issei hides his status after finding out that he is the Current Ever-Being for fear of isolation and the danger it may bring to his loved ones. Trivia *Issei has a little sister in this fic unlike in canon. *The Ever-Being is based on the Avatar from Avatar: The Last Airbender and the transmigration process from Naruto. *Issei shares some personality traits with Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender with both being the reluctant hero when presented their destinies as the Avatar for Aang and the Ever-Being for Issei. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Devils Category:Canon Kuoh Academy Category:Canon Sacred Gear Users Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse